


Nosebleed

by angellteeth



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Gen, Little bit of blood, Soos Ramirez (minor)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26297713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angellteeth/pseuds/angellteeth
Summary: The "A Tale of Two Stans" storyboard has a deleted scene where Ford gave Stan a nosebleed. :)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Nosebleed

Maybe Ford shouldn't have punched him.

Or maybe he should have at least held back a little.

Between the force behind the punch and Stan's already poor balance, Stan was on his knees with a blood nose. It was satisfying nevertheless.

Neither of them heard the kids gasp.

Neither of them noticed Soos ready to step in if the violence escalated.

They were too busy exchanging about forty five years of emotions that were previously on lockdown, purely through expression.

Cold fury, shock, desperation, disappointment, some churning nameless feeling that was like _upset_ a little to the left, and more.

Stan absently wiped the blood away with his thumb. 

He felt cold.

Ford, on the contrary, was hot with anger.

He'd been so close.

Stan had ruined it for him.

It felt like ages before anybody moved.

Soos helped his boss up.

The second he was steady on his feet, Stan returned the punch. It wasn't nearly as violent, and he ended up with Ford twisting his arm behind his back.

It was still satisfying.

Soos broke them up, and they launched into the argument.


End file.
